Horror Stories
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: Oneshot: Klavier and Apollo get stuck at the Wright Anything Agency, due to bad weather, and decide to tell ghost stories. Too bad Klavier isn't a fan. Apollo/Klavier Disclaimer: All characters are property of Capcom.


_Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this little, fluffy oneshot that I wrote for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. -smiles- It's short, I know, but it's quality above quantity, right guys? ...guys? _

_I also apologize in advance for any OoC-ness that may be in here. Writing Klavier scared isn't easy...-sweat-_

_Anyway, mucho love and maybe a review or two? Hm?_

* * *

Klavier scrunched his eyes closed as Apollo's fingers drummed slowly, off of the glass mug the boy was currently holding, in perfect tempo with the hail currently pounding off the side windows of the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo's voice was mesmerizing, yet at the same time, the blond really did not want to hear it. Well, at least not what it was _saying_.

Mentally berating himself, Klavier forced himself to sit upright…and open his eyes. It was just a stupid ghost story, right? Key word: story. So why be scared? It was ridiculous!

"…so the little girl sat up and looked out the window. Can you guess what she saw? There, on the other side of the glass was a bloodied, disembodied hand, knocking on the window all on its own."

Klavier cringed inwardly, unconsciously clutching the blanket he was covered in tighter. How could Apollo say those kinds of things with such a straight face?! Good grief! The boy did not even have to change the tone of his voice to make his own blood run cold. It was downright unnerving.

"Gasping in fear, she bolted upright and attempted to run away as the hand slowly slid one long, cracked, blood encrusted nail underneath the windowpane and began to undo the latch…"

Unaware of his own movements, Klavier pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging them close. He was starting to seriously regret not checking the weather before he had departed for the Agency earlier that afternoon, but back then it had been a beautiful day, if a tad overcast. He had departed for the Wright Anything Agency at about three in the afternoon, intent on bringing Apollo some evidence that he had requested. After having been invited in for coffee it had started to rain a bit, and then the temperature had fallen suddenly. Now they were in the midst of a full-blown freezing rain and hail storm. Since Phoenix Wright and Trucy had already departed by the time the storm started, that left only Klavier and Apollo in the building, effectively stuck until morning. And then Apollo had suggested they tell ghost stories. Lovely.

"She got up and screamed, running away as fast as she could. She only got as far as the kitchen when she noticed she was not alone. She had, in fact, found the owner of the h—"

It was at that moment that Apollo was interrupted by a loud crash. Letting out an undignified squeak, Klavier stuck his head under the blankets, his whole form shivering.—from the cold, of course! Not fear, never that…

Rising from his spot across from Klavier, Apollo made his way over to the light switch. Hitting it, he clicked his tongue in mild annoyance when nothing happened.

"Well, I guess now we _have_ to stay in the dark," he stated, shrugging despite the lack of light.

Joy. _Joy._ Just what Klavier wanted, horror stories with no hope of light even after they were over. Bloody happy joy joy!

"Wh-what do you say we call it a night?" Klavier asked, poking his nose back out from under the blanket. The _warm_ blanket. Yes, it was warm, which was precisely why he was covered in it, shivering. Because he was cold!

"Wha-what? You want to head to bed _now?_ But it was just getting good…"

Klavier groaned inwardly. Why did he have to pout? It was not fair!

"How about I finish it?"

"Eh, but you don't…" Apollo began, but was swiftly cut off.

"She goes into kitchen, man catches her, she dies. The end. See? I do know the ending, so how about we hit the hay? Early day tomorrow." Well, no it really was not an early day tomorrow. In fact, they'd probably be lucky to be out by noon.

Apollo could contain his smirk no longer.

"Scared?"

"W-what?!" Klavier demanded, eyes going wide.

"I asked if you were scared. After all, you seem pretty comfortable there, shivering under your blanket…"

"It's cold in here!" Klavier whined, hoping Apollo would not press the issue. He was not sure how much longer he could convince himself he was not scared, never mind Apollo.

Apollo just chuckled and shook his head, not fooled for a second.

"Okay, fine. You win," he laughed out, "but I get the bed."

Mumbling something incoherent about selfish defense attorneys with large foreheads, Klavier consented, stretching out over the couch. At least it was pretty comfortable.

Still laughing, Apollo rose and made his way to the small bedroom that was attached to the office. A handy thing to have, to be certain.

"G'night!"

"Night…" came Klavier's muffled reply as he buried himself in blankets. Rolling over, he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to get to sleep.

…which was a lot easier said than done when there was the constant, eerie, screeching sound of ice pellets hitting the windows.

He lay silent for several more minutes, thinking happy thoughts and counting guitars to fall asleep, until a huge crash, coupled with a startling light, shocked him into full wakefulness again—not that he had been very asleep before.

Sitting bolt upright, he glanced about frantically, only to be further upset by yet another flash. Eyes set near the door, Klavier could not have missed the giant, menacing form that appeared had he wanted to.

Whimpering softly, he pulled the blanket up over his nose, eying the location fearfully. Once his eyes had fully adjusted to the dark, the prosecutor could have kicked himself. Had he just jumped at a houseplant? Charley, no less! The Wrights' precious pet…plant.

Letting a nervous laugh escape his lips, Klavier relaxed a bit. He was acting a damn fool! What was with all of his jumping anyway? It had only been a few stor—

Yet another flash of lightning interrupted Klavier's thoughts, this one painting a fearful picture of a horrifying person wearing a top hat upon the wall in front of him.

Deciding that enough was enough, Klavier bounded up and, wrapping himself firmly in his blanket, booted it for Apollo's room. Throwing open the door, he stood, trembling in the doorway.

Blinking his eyes to clear them of sleep, Apollo sat up blearily. Who was barging into his room at this hour…? Grabbing the flashlight that he had placed by the bed, he flicked it on to reveal a rather ashen-faced and disheveled looking Klavier.

"Klavier…huh?" he asked, now fully awake. "Is something wrong?"

Stepping more fully into the room, Klavier suddenly found the carpet very interesting.

"Uh, well, you see…"

"You're scared."

Klavier nodded dejectedly.

"I was…hoping that maybe I could just sleep with you…" he admitted.

Apollo would have laughed had his boyfriend not looked so pathetic at that moment. Instead of speaking, the brunet simply shifted over to make room, patting the bed next to him in invitation.

An invitation Klavier gratefully accepted. Laying down beside the defense attorney, Klavier wasted no time in catching him in a hug, holding the other close to his chest.

"Heh…sorry I'm such a wimp…"

Instead of replying, Apollo wrapped his own arms around Klavier's torso, resting his head against the prosecutor's chest. In all honesty, he, too, was glad that Klavier had come. Ghost stories and storms did not go so well when one was alone. Plus, Klavier was really comfortable.

Not to mention that it really _was_ cold…


End file.
